


Except for the Roses

by grenadinehart (CompletelyCreative)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, F/M, Flowers, Love Letters, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyCreative/pseuds/grenadinehart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am not listening to this."  He tried to tell her.  So he showed her, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Except for the Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty shit ngl but whatever hope y'all like anyway :))
> 
> [Send me a prompt](http://grenadinehart.tumblr.com/tagged/literally-send-me-one-right-now)

“Okay, I am not listening to this,” Riley moved to the door to be frantically blocked by Farkle.

“No, please! I’m not done yet..”

“Why would I care? A stupid letter isn’t going to just make things better for us.”

She really sounded like she meant it -- she was right to say it, anyway. Farkle had no right to say what he did about her to his group of scientist friends, and it was really all because of him that this rumor had spread about her. But he was desperate to fix things. So, he wrote a letter. He had really tried to choose wisely with his words, but he couldn’t get past ‘Dear Riley’ without her trying to walk out. He flapped the paper out and tried starting again.

“Dear Riley…” he cleared his throat, but she only scoffed and shouldered past him down the hall. He shook his head in defeat and threw the letter down. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” He called to her in a desperate attempt to bring her back. Her heels stopped briefly and she twisted around to face him. But her face made clear that she really didn’t want to hear what he had say.

“I told you, I am not listening to this anymore.” Farkle sighed.

“Fine,” he nodded somberly, “read it, then.” He picked up the papers, placed them on the kitchen table, and vanished.

Riley stared at the paper from the hallway, rocking back on her heels. It was so hard to be mad at Farkle, really. She didn’t like it. But she never expected him to spread a rumor about her like that. They were best friends. But after that kiss, neither of them really knew what they were. Farkle must’ve thought something else, since now the whole school are ooh-ing and aah-ing at them in quite the dirtiest way. But it might just be because Farkle’s never been good at explaining things. Or maybe just because he’s never really understood feelings anyway. But she was still mad. So was everyone, really. But she felt especially bad.

She strode over to the letter to find that despite its apparent length, it was actually quite short. The majority of the two pages were just scribbles and cross-outs, with only a few words left legible. 

_Dear Riley,_ it read. _I know that we’re only friends. We’re best friends, and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. But I still don’t really have the hang of this whole ‘feelings’ thing… and I guess my feelings got a little confused with my words. I know I’ve always loved you, but I’ve never really been able to caliber exactly how much. I’ve tried writing it down, but you see how that went… I guess words don’t really do it justice. So, I guess what I’m trying to say, in most simple terms, is that I’m…_

Riley flipped the paper over, upside down, and backwards. What did Farkle ‘...’? It simply just ended. She threw the paper down and looked around her, expecting to see him standing in the doorway to the apartment, ready to explain it, give her the answers and let her know the secrets of the universe, like he alway did. But she was alone, and he was gone. Her heart lodged in her throat while her stomach sank, and she felt a deep dark hole in her body with no one to hug it away. 

She stared at the letter as she walked down the hallway to her room, growing more confused with each word. What did he mean by ‘how much he loved her?’ And what was the ‘I’m?’ She kicked her bedroom door open, repeating the word. ‘I’m… I’m… I’m…’ 

And when she looked up, she gasped.

Lining the walls, hanging from the ceilings, scattered on the floor, were countless bouquets of violets. It was a sea of purple overflowing from her room, with violet petals on the bay window, on the bed, on the carpet. The sun filtered in through the windows, reflecting off of the flowers, and so even the walls were a deep shade of purple. And Riley was still alone. 

Except for the roses.

Hidden in the display of purple were delicate orange roses that caught the light and shone. It was a sky.

Riley walked around the roses to find that they had small notes tied to their stems. On the papers were single words written in a small scrawl -- Farkle’s.

“Sorry,” said one.

“A little embarrassed,” said another.

“Totally regretful,” was the third.

Riley sat down on her bed, looking at the notes in silence. While she still felt breathless, she couldn’t help but be confused. It’s quite a bit of a set-up for just three notes. There must’ve been something else to it. But Riley was still alone.

And she started to cry. Tears poured out of her, onto the letter, the notes, the petals on her bed. She couldn’t stop it. She should’ve listened. 

The sun set, dousing the room in a brief orange, before darkness settled in. Riley still sat there, reading and re-reading Farkle’s letter, trying to decipher all of it. She just wanted him to be there. She wanted to know what they were.

And then he was. Just like he had vanished, she saw a pair of shoes -- his shoes -- standing in front of her, and he was there. It was really him, holding a single orange rose in the dim light, with a small note tied to its stem.

_Dear Riley,_ it read.

_In love with you._


End file.
